


Di espressioni sbagliate, gesti folli e silenzi imbarazzanti

by athenachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, First Date, M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Chiedi al ragazzo che ti piace di uscire e non pensi a un posto dove andare insieme? Sei veramente il peggio.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di espressioni sbagliate, gesti folli e silenzi imbarazzanti

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata da [questa immagine](https://it.pinterest.com/pin/512847476298831420/) ([pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=48860)).

Kageyama prese un respiro abbastanza lungo, cercando di riempire più che poteva i polmoni, prima di chiamarlo. Oikawa, sentendosi interpellato, per quanto non avesse minimamente voglia di fermarsi a parlare con Tobio – quando mai, del resto, ne aveva mai avuta? - suo malgrado si fermò, in attesa che quello si avvicinasse con una breve corsa che quasi glielo fece finire addosso.  
Il moretto lo osservò per interminabili istanti con l'espressione corrucciata: sembrava dovesse dire chissà cosa - o forse voleva provocarlo per una rissa? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo, fatto fu che rimase fermo, in attesa e un po' spazientito in verità: a casa lo aspettava il suo programma preferito, non poteva perderlo per quel nanerottolo odioso.  
«Esci con me.»  
Ci fu un istante di assoluto mutismo tra loro, mentre Oikawa strabuzzava gli occhi in modo assolutamente comico, come se non avesse davvero compreso, a pieno, ciò che aveva appena sentito uscire dalla bocca del suo ex-kohai.  
«Come, prego?» Tooru lo guardò dall'alto, sinceramente spiazzato o, almeno, completamente assorto in chissà quale pensiero, in attesa. «Ho detto: _esci con me_.»  
La marcatura su quelle parole, fece allargare, se possibile, ancora di più le sue pupille: _cosa_ aveva appena detto? E non lo aveva sentito una sola volta, ma ben _due volte!_ Doveva essere diventato pazzo, non c'era altra possibilità. Era impazzito e non riusciva nemmeno più a capire il giapponese.  
«Oikawa-senpai? Hai capito cosa ho detto...?» Tobio lo guardò torvo, abbassando lo sguardo e arrossendo appena sulle gote; un rosa discreto, non abbastanza perché potesse prenderlo in giro, ma sufficiente perché lo trovasse divertente. «Non credo ancora di aver afferrato bene. Sai, sono stanco...» «Voglio uscire con te.»  
«Perché dovrei? Non siamo né compagni di squadra, né tantomeno amici, _Re_.» Il ragazzo della Karasuno si irrigidì, di fronte a lui: probabilmente si vergognava non poco in quella situazione e, il suo volerla tirare per le lunghe - ricordandogli ancora una volta il suo trauma - malgrado avesse già capito cosa stesse facendo e cosa volesse, non lo metteva di certo in una posizione così invidiabile.  
«... Non importa, lascia stare.» Mormorò alla fine, scuotendo brevemente il capo e facendo per voltarsi, stringendo tra le dita la cinghia della propria tracolla.  
Tooru attese che facesse qualche passo, gustandosi quella postura abbacchiata e delusa, prima di sorridere in modo tutt'altro che rassicurante e schiudere le labbra. «Va bene. Domenica alle 11, davanti alla statua di Jizo, dal supermarket.»  
Non vide il viso disteso e stupefatto del suo ex-compagno di squadra, così come non poté neppure vedere quel sorriso felice e imbarazzato che, inevitabilmente, gli era spuntato sul volto. Tooru era ormai troppo lontano per poter notare persino il leggero movimento all'indietro del braccio di Tobio, quello che decretava, almeno secondo i suoi piani, una prima vittoria e un primo passo per farsi strada nel suo cuore.  
  
Malgrado le sue prime intenzioni, ossia quelle di non presentarsi affatto nei pressi del luogo dell'appuntamento, Oikawa si era appostato da un'ora in un bar che _casualmente_ dava sul mini-market davanti al quale aveva dato appuntamento a Tobio. Ovviamente era solo un caso, non lo aveva fatto consapevolmente: che motivo avrebbe avuto, d'altra parte? Vedere il moretto attenderlo per qualche manciata di minuti – poco paziente com'era – dopo lo scadere dell'orario, sarebbe stato uno spettacolo piuttosto scadente. Sapeva cosa aspettarsi e, sebbene la sua non fosse stata proprio quell'intenzione... Tanto valeva aspettare e vedere con i propri occhi, quanto valeva quell'uscita per lo stupido.  
Si era portato – sempre casualmente – un libro in borsa e, sempre in modo del tutto casuale, aveva optato per fare colazione nel bar, giusto per avere più tempo, dato che mancava ancora più di un'ora all'appuntamento.  
Volse lo sguardo verso la vetrata e, per un istante, rimase interdetto: era quasi sicuro di aver intravisto la figura di Tobio svoltare l'angolo del palazzo opposto alla via. Scosse il capo, perché era evidentemente una sua allucinazione; non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti.  
Eppure una parte di sé gli impose di continuare a guardare in quella direzione e, dopo circa due o tre minuti, eccolo che spuntava nuovamente, svoltando ancora una volta. _Che stava facendo?_ E soprattutto, perché era in anticipo di un'ora?  
La prima idea che si fece fu quella che dovesse fare delle commissioni, quindi che stesse aspettando che un negozio, magari per colpa di un commesso ritardatario, aprisse; ma quell'idea venne scartata alla quarta svolta all'angolo del palazzo. Tobio stava chiaramente girando intorno all'edificio, passando di fianco al luogo del loro appuntamento più e più volte, con un anticipo imbarazzante.  
Continuò a guardare sconcertato, per poi, all'ennesimo giro, vederlo bloccarsi di fianco a Jinzo; pensò che si volesse fermare, ma non lo fece, anzi. Eseguì una perfetta giravolta su se stesso, con uno scatto, per poi riprendere a camminare, stavolta con il giro inverso.  
La cosa lo turbò abbastanza, tanto da farlo rimanere immobile per diversi minuti nella stessa immobilità, con la tazza di tè ancora fumante che, pian piano, cominciava a raffreddarsi.  
Quando lo vide sbucare dall'altro lato distolse lo sguardo, tornando alla propria colazione e rendendosi poi conto che aveva osservato per venti minuti abbondanti Tobio e le sue stranezze.  
Non guardò più nella direzione della vetrata, prendendo invece in mano il libro che si era portato e cominciando a leggerlo, masticando lentamente uno dei dolcetti che si era fatto, nel frattempo, portare.  
  
Il suo orologio da polso emise un breve trillo continuato, distraendolo dalla lettura: erano le undici.  
Sollevò lo sguardo alla vetrata e vide l'alzatore della Karasuno fermo, dritto e allineato al monumento di fianco a lui; non sembrava guardare un punto preciso, quanto piuttosto di fronte a sé, in attesa probabilmente. Poco importava se fosse arrivato nella direzione diametralmente opposta, del resto era sempre così ferreo ed egoista sulle sue decisioni, mai che considerasse la possibilità di scelta degli altri.  
Rise, coprendosi la bocca con il pugno chiuso della mano e scuotendo appena il capo, prima di alzarsi: aveva visto abbastanza, poteva anche smetterla.  
  
Erano passati solo due minuti dall'orario dell'appuntamento, quando gli picchiettò la mano sulla spalla; non sarebbe mai arrivato dalla direzione in cui si aspettava l'altro, era una questione di principio.  
Il più giovane si volse di scatto con tutto il corpo, rigido sul posto e con le gote appena rosee. Aveva un'espressione indecifrabile, di quelle che Oikawa più detestava in passato.  
«O-Oikawa-senpai!» Balbettò, le braccia immobili ai lati del corpo. Tooru si perse qualche momento per osservarne i vestiti, che aveva solamente adocchiato mentre lo guardava dal bar.  
Era in abbigliamento sportivo, ma meno trasandato del solito, con pantaloncini grigio scuro corti, adatti alla giornata calda e una felpa nera aperta che lasciava intravedere la maglietta blu. Storse il naso, consapevole di avere addosso una maglia con un colore quasi uguale. Non indossava accessori e le scarpe erano semplicemente da ginnastica, come le sue del resto – la mania per certe cose, tra gli sportivi, non passava neppure nei giorni liberi.  
«Tobio-chan.» Lo salutò a propria volta, notando come il viso del ragazzo, al sentire la sua voce chiamarlo, si fece più luminoso, meno scuro. Aveva quegli occhi blu che, forse per una volta, non erano così pessimi da guardare, mentre lasciava trasparire la soddisfazione su tutto il suo viso, senza preoccuparsi di quanto fosse assurda la sua espressione.  
«Che c'è, pensavi che non venissi?»  
Non fu difficile cogliere il sottinteso, visto che l'espressione del moretto si fece leggermente più corrucciata, prima di scuotere rapidamente la testa, in modo da non fargli capire – secondo il suo assurdo modo di vedere le cose – che era esattamente quello che aveva pensato finché non lo aveva avuto davanti. La tentazione di lasciarlo lì, su due piedi, proprio perché punto nel vivo, dato che era _esattamente_ quello che avrebbe voluto fare all'effettivo, era talmente forte che, per un attimo, pensò seriamente di farlo solo per quel motivo. Poi la ragione e la maturità – quella che aveva, al contrario del poppante egoista che aveva di fronte – prevalsero sul suo ego e dunque tacque, in attesa.  
«Allora, dove volevi andare?» la domanda non era stata posta in modo gentile, tuttavia Tobio parve non farci troppo caso, presumibilmente ancora esaltato all'idea di avere il senpai tutto per sé; che animo semplice e innocente. _Fastidioso_.  
Tuttavia, quando lo vide rimanere immobile e sbattere più volte le palpebre, preso di sorpresa, Oikawa si portò una mano sulla faccia, colpendosi leggermente in modo del tutto naturale: quell'idiota aveva dato talmente per scontato che non lo avrebbe visto, che non avrebbe rispettato l'impegno, che non aveva la minima idea di dove andare, lo avrebbe potuto giurare!  
«... Non ci ho pensato.» ammise infine la sua disgrazia, mentre Oikawa apriva appena le dita della mano, ancora stampata sulla propria faccia, e lo guardava con gli occhi assottigliati, per nulla solidale.  
«Chiedi al ragazzo che ti piace di uscire e non pensi a un posto dove andare insieme? Sei veramente il peggio.» Tobio avvampò, più per la prima parte della frase che non per l'insulto, nemmeno tanto velato, che Tooru gli fece. Lo guardava ancora male, ma la mano scivolò via dalla propria faccia, prima che si lasciasse scappare un sospiro rassegnato: perché diamine aveva accettato di uscire con lui? Cosa accidenti gli si era formato nel cervello, in quel momento?  
«Facciamo una passeggiata sulla spiaggia!» esclamò il giocatore della Karasuno alla fine, nuovamente tutto rigido e con la faccia impresentabile, in attesa di una sua risposta. Oikawa ci rifletté qualche istante – o almeno fece finta di farlo – chiudendo brevemente gli occhi e incrociando le braccia al petto per interminabili secondi. Quando poi li riaprì, li fissò sull'altro. «Se non hai idee migliori.»  
  
Il mare era calmo e, sebbene fossero alla fine della primavera, c'era già qualche bagnante temerario che tentava la sorte in acqua o steso sulla sabbia. Tooru non era mai stato troppo fanatico della spiaggia; non gli piacevano le pietraie, gli scogli o la fastidiosissima sabbia che entrava e si appiccicava ovunque. Sua madre amava andare in vacanza in zone di villeggiatura vicino al mare, dunque era sempre stato costretto a seguirla da moccioso e ciò, probabilmente, gli aveva creato diversi scompensi nei riguardi della suddetta, tanto da cercare – ogni anno – di boicottare eventuali gite o campi di allenamento con la squadra se si tenevano nei pressi dell'oceano.  
Passeggiare con le scarpe – o a piedi nudi – però non gli creava alcun problema: poteva fuggire quando voleva, quello era di certo il punto fondamentale.  
Tobio gli camminava di fianco, tesissimo e silenzioso, cercando di sbirciare nella sua direzione senza farsi notare, cosa che fece voltare di scatto Tooru diverse volte, solo per vederlo sbarrare gli occhi e distogliere lo sguardo, come se avesse compiuto chissà quale crimine contro l'umanità.  
Sospirò nuovamente: non si aspettava alcuna presa di posizione da parte dell'altro, visto come stava messo normalmente; tuttavia una parte di sé aveva sperato si facesse crescere quelle dannate palle che sapeva di avere solo quando stavano in un campo e prendesse il controllo della situazione – o quantomeno ci provasse.  
Kageyama dovette accorgersi del suo stato d'animo e, presumibilmente, andò nel panico. Lo vide irrigidirsi nuovamente, camminando in modo assolutamente innaturale – cosa che lo fece rallentare per evitare di lasciarlo indietro – e mordersi le labbra, in tensione.  
«Me ne vado.» esordì alla fine, esasperato in qualche modo da tutta quella farsa: voleva strangolarlo e buttare il suo cadavere in mare, giusto perché era lì che doveva stare. Lui, la sua demenza, la sua timidezza e la sua stramaledetta insicurezza.  
Tobio aprì la bocca, ma non emise suono, cosa che lo fece irritare ancora e lo indusse a camminare rapidamente, ad ampie falcate lontano da lui e da quel fallimento calcolato; era stato zitto tutto il tempo. Tutto. Il. Maledetto. Tempo.  
Cosa si aspettava? Che si sarebbero messi a parlare amabilmente di pallavolo e avrebbero magari deciso di allenarsi insieme in riva al mare? Che diamine pensava nella sua testa bacata, _quel dannatissimo..._  
«Oikawa-senpai...! Aspetta!»  
Il capitano della Aoba Jousai si fermò, livido in volto, arrabbiato, anche se non era la sola cosa che sentiva e lo sapeva. Oh, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Ecco perché voleva andarsene, perché in fondo avrebbe dovuto saperlo, avrebbe dovuto _prevederlo_ – e in un certo senso lo aveva fatto, ma aveva scelto arbitrariamente di ignorarlo, per egoismo, per quella piccola parte di sé che ancora sperava in qualcosa, nonostante tutto quel tempo.  
«Che vuoi.» non era una domanda e Tooru non si voltò affatto verso l'altro ragazzo, che lo aveva raggiunto con una breve corsa sulla pietraia; la mancanza di risposta gli fece pensare che stava _di nuovo_ perdendo tempo: avrebbe fatto meglio a continuare per la sua strada, senza più fermarsi. Ed era quello che avrebbe fatto, se le braccia di Kageyama non si fossero chiuse poco sotto le sue ascelle, avvolgendogli completamente il busto. «Aspetta.»  
Oikawa si morse l'interno della guancia, stringendo le labbra tra loro, premendole forte, così come strinse forte gli occhi, i pugni. L'irritazione era tanta, ma la delusione era così potente che non avrebbe retto a lungo.  
«Lasciami.»  
«No.»  
«Lasciami, _Kageyama_!» ma la testa mora del più giovane, se possibile, premette di più contro il centro della sua schiena, così come le braccia si chiusero ancora meglio intorno a lui.  
Cosa diamine voleva, arrivati a quel punto? _Cosa?_ Non riusciva nemmeno a spiaccicare mezza parola, neppure lo guardava direttamente, né tantomeno aveva pensato alla possibilità che _anche lui..._  
Scosse la testa, scacciando il pensiero, non era importante. Non c'era assolutamente motivo, per continuare quel gioco da mocciosi che si trascinavano dietro dalle medie.  
«Se non vuoi dire niente, è inutile che io-»  
«Mi piaci.»  
Tooru tacque e in quel silenzio, Tobio dovette sentir crescere ancora l'insicurezza che lo coglieva nei momenti meno opportuni, remore di un passato che, ancora, lo tormentava nonostante tutto.  
«Mi piaci, Oikawa-senpa-»  
«Smettila di chiamarmi così, da quanti anni è che non lo sono più?» lo aggredì verbalmente, per coprire ciò che sentiva davvero, mentre la presa intorno a lui si affievoliva, cosa che lo irritò ancora. E ancora. E ancora. «Ma io-»  
« _Io_ niente, Tobio. Smettila di pensare solo a te stesso, per una dannata volta.»  
La presa perse del tutto forza, così che Tooru potesse voltarsi completamente, per fronteggiare dall'alto il suo ex-kohai, finalmente. Kageyama teneva lo sguardo dritto di fronte a sé, i pugni stretti, ma sembrava ben lunghi dal volerlo lasciare andare: tutto il suo corpo pareva trasmettergli quell'idea. Ecco, il vero potere di quella dannata matricola, che aveva odiato fin dall'inizio. Come avrebbe potuto, non odiarlo? Aveva tutto. _Tutto_. E se ne vantava, compatendolo con quello sguardo largo e innocente, devozione che avrebbe voluto strappargli di dosso. La stessa devozione che lo aveva sedotto, lo stesso sguardo che si era ritrovato a cercare inconsciamente e non soltanto per insultarlo della sua perfezione, del suo potenziale infinito, della sua tecnica eccelsa. No, non solo per quello.  
«Pensavi davvero che ti avrei detto di sì? Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto!»  
Tobio incassò la testa, ma lo sguardo non si abbassò: gli stava fissando un punto imprecisato del petto, lo sapeva: non riusciva a fronteggiarlo alla pari in quel momento, ma non accettava di abbassare lo sguardo; orgoglio, la cosa che li aveva sempre resi così uguali, ma allo stesso tempo diversi.  
Rimase in silenzio per altri interminabili istanti, prima di parlare, finalmente.  
«Tooru-san.»  
«Eh?» Tobio sollevò lo sguardo, palesemente confuso, mentre Oikawa strizzava gli occhi: le sentiva, sentiva pizzicare, dannazione.  
«O Tooru-senpai, come ti pare. Ti permetto di chiamarmi così.» Kageyama socchiuse la bocca, allargando, se possibile, lo sguardo ancora più di prima, assolutamente preso in fallo. Il maggiore si complimentò con se stesso, perché era stato, decisamente, un colpo da maestro; sì, decisamente.  
«Non capisci?» domandò ancora, non vedendo altre reazioni se non la sua faccia da schiaffi completamente assorta e stupefatta: sembrava una specie di triglia lasciata fuori dall'acqua. E normalmente non era così tanto diverso.  
Il moretto scosse brevemente il capo, senza emettere suono, probabilmente ancora troppo sconvolto o sconcertato per farlo. Oikawa sogghignò, sebbene sentisse ancora l'ombra delle lacrime ai bordi delle ciglia. «Sei proprio ottuso tu.»  
Kageyama non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di offendersi o reagire a parole, che l'altro si abbassò leggermente, quel tanto che bastava per raggiungerlo e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra, facendo diventare Tobio completamente di pietra al contatto.  
Quando Oikawa si fu staccato, il viso del suo ex-kohai era completamente rosso, cosa che gli fece scappare una risata e una lacrima, sebbene fosse talmente piccola da non poter essere notata così facilmente. Tobio aprì nuovamente la bocca. «Davvero tu...»  
«Purtroppo sì, alla fine hai vinto.» Ammise in uno sbuffo, mentre il più giovane lo guardava corrucciato, ma non sembrava più così teso, non ne percepiva più l'insicurezza che, per tutto il tempo, sembrava aver avuto addosso. _“Idiota.”_ pensò di dirgli, ma lo pensò soltanto, mentre Tobio lo stringeva nuovamente, stavolta in modo forse un po' troppo pressante, nel chiaro intento di trasmettergli qualcosa che Tooru aveva capito da molto, molto tempo.


End file.
